


Fever

by Kryzanna



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand, Playing Hard to Get, Yaoi, bartending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryzanna/pseuds/Kryzanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What a weary Kagami Taiga was looking for was a night of distraction. Unfortunately for him, tonight's starting to look like a boring evening of working behind the bar. However, his night stands to improve with the arrival of an alluring stranger who proves to be exactly the kind of distraction he's after. And this man definitely knows the game of temptation; one that Kagami is more than willing to play --because where's the fun without a little bit of a chase?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Title relates to the song "Fever" by Peggy Lee, that inspired this fic. I'm not good at oneshots, so I thought I'd try, BUT there is the possibility that I'll continue this, or have a sequel of some kind. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or Kuroko no Basket.

Right now, in this moment, there was very little that was more welcome to Kagami Taiga than the cigarette between his lips and the burn of cheap whiskey still lingering at the back of his throat. He needn’t have bothered with the cigarette, really; all it did was add to the lingering, white haze of smoke that lightly blanketed the room. Despite the lights, the room was dim; constantly plagued with a faulty, flickering bulb or two, and the red that coloured the walls cast the entire bar in a mysterious crimson hue.

From his spot behind the bar, Kagami could see the joint’s patrons shifting out in the murky fog; simple shadows with faces lit with red. At the tables, he could see scruffy men content in their own company, eyes glazed and reeking of the alcoholism they drowned their sorrows in. Then, there were other men, scattered around the room –some who just wished for a drink with their thoughts, attempting to remain invisible. Others were dishonest men with beady eyes and leather jackets loitering around the pool table, snickering wickedly and flinging crass obscenities at the women who happened past them.

In the background, he heard the low clink of a coin being pushed home through the slot of the jukebox, followed by the familiar tapping as someone scrolled to find their desired song. A few moments later, the dulcet tones of some old rock ballad began to fill the bar, and a low cheer of approval went up from a number of customers.

Kagami chuckled to himself as he poured another well-deserved drink. He hadn’t intended to be behind the bar tonight; it had been a long week –a long month…a long…

He needed a break. Due to unfortunate (but not completely unforeseen) circumstances, his colleagues, who had been his intended drinking companions, had been unable to join him, and since he never could leave the bar’s manager when she was in need of an extra hand, there he was; serving and watching, instead of enjoying a night of escape.

And so he watched.

Leaning heavily on the dirty black bar, he took a deep drag on his cigarette, scanning the shifting, dappled smoke for signs of mischief, or of trouble. Distantly, he was aware of a woman clambering into the lap of a greasy, scruffy man; his spindly hands skittering up her dress, and her making no attempt to stop him. With an ounce of repulsion as the man’s thin lips began tracing up the length of the young woman’s pale neck, Kagami continued his sweeping gaze.

 _Lucky bastard_ , he couldn’t help but think to himself, not without a trace of bitterness. It wasn’t that he was envious because of the woman, but rather of the contact. Work had been, to put it lightly, _hell_ , in days of late, and bordering on there long before. Such pressure acted to ensure that his personal life was… _tense_ , while he had one, and then ultimately _empty_.

He downed his whiskey with a sigh before quickly refilling his glass.

It was a pity his friends had been held up. Who knows where the night would’ve led if he had company? He felt like he reeked of tension and frustration. Sometimes work was so damn unfulfilling –endless and fruitless; especially in a city like this, and tonight was the kind of night where all he wanted to do was get away from the world –to just lose himself for a moment; unwind, blank –just _forget_ about life for a brief flash of time.

As though sensing his discontent, the soft scent of perfume wafted over towards Kagami, serving as his only warning before a tall, busty blonde woman hooked an arm around his shoulder and planted a damp kiss against his cheek.

“Something bothering you, Taiga?” she inquired with a laugh as he good-naturedly shook her off and took a long drag on his cigarette; wiping her lipstick from his cheek. She just chuckled at the gesture and smoothed down his waistcoat for him, tutting at the way he’d loosened off his tie. He left her question unanswered, but she seemed to notice the way his eyes tracked the progress of the scruffy man leading the pretty young woman towards the stairs and up into the rooms that lay the floor above.

“Ahh, lonely, Taiga?” she tittered knowingly.

“Tch, it’s nothing like that, Alex,” he snorted with a nonchalant shrug and a burning mouthful of whiskey in an attempt to hide the half-truth.

“Oh come on, don’t bother lying. There’s no need to be shy!” she chirped, adjusting her glasses and nudging him in the gut teasingly, “Tell me…how long has it been since you’ve felt the sweet, hot embrace of a man?”

“I don’t want to hear that sort of shit from you,” he growled, still embarrassed by these sorts of conversations with the woman, despite having known her for years. He stubbed out the remnants of his cigarette and fished for another in his breast pocket. A lighter clicked as he lit up the new one.

“You can tell me, you know,” Alex assured him with a small smile as she began preparing herself a drink, “You’re a handsome man, Taiga –a real catch. Why don’t I ever see you with some sexy hunk –although, that blonde you work with…”

“I’m not dating him,” Kagami immediately informed her in a barely-concealed squawk, deadpan and resisting the urge to wither, “Ever. I work with him! And keep your hands off him; he’s got to be at least ten years younger than you.” Alex just tittered something about some men liking older women as he huffed out a cloud of smoke. “And…I don’t remember.”

“What was that?” she inquired innocently, sipping on her mojito with a raised eyebrow.

“…I can’t remember the last time I…” he muttered, cigarette dangling from between his lips and suitably muffling his voice.

“Had sex?” she finished with a chuckle and he raised his eyes as an affirmative, “Happens to the best of us. Hang up the towel; I think I can handle the bar now. You’re young; you’re obviously tense and sexually frustrated –” He glared at her. “You should be out on the prowl, looking for some fun –looking for a distraction.” He rolled his eyes. “…That’s what you’re looking for, right? A distraction? Come on, Taiga, I own a bar –I know the look of a man who wants to get very drunk or very much laid.”

Kagami ignored her, instead opting to serve a pale, wide-eyed man who had been sidling up to the bar as though too nervous to order something. When he finally stammered his order, he immediately cast his eyes down with an apology, leaving Kagami to raise an eyebrow in confusion at the man’s behaviour. He seemed nervous; shaking slightly, but in all fairness, that could just be because of the unsavoury lot in the bar and out on the dark streets.

“Listen, Taiga; you should be out there finding someone to...drown your sorrows in –I mean _with_ ,” Alex urged slyly, wiping down the sticky bar –not that it made a difference. She nodded over towards the pool table where there was a group of burly men –one or two whose gazes Kagami had noted were less than innocent, and directed at him.

“Not interested,” he snorted, his nose wrinkling at the greasy men that were checking him out and shuddering at what it might feel like to have one of them touch him. Alex just chuckled and brushed past him with a playful chuckle, understanding his reservations.

“ _Well_ , let me know if you…suddenly become _interested_ ,” she smirked, patting him on the shoulder as she headed down to the other end of the bar. He watched her go with an exasperated shake of his head and drank in a deep breath of cigarette smoke. That woman was trouble.

“Ahh…excuse me?” the nervous man suddenly spoke up, looking warily around the room and then up at the redhead tending the bar. “S-Sorry, but do you have a phone in here?”

“Yeah, just around the corner,” Kagami drawled, jerking his head down towards the other end of the bar, “Need me to call someone for you?”

“N-No,” the man replied hurriedly, hands leaving the beer on the bar as they fished into his pockets to hurriedly search for change. Taking pity on the man, who was clearly out of his depth being in this part of town, Kagami just tugged a couple of coins from his pocket and slid it across the bar, waving away the man’s refusal to accept it. Finally, he got up from his seat, clutching the coins in a fist, and made his way towards the pay phone. Kagami just sighed, running a hand back through his hair. What did guys like him _expect_ when they came out to shady bars in the middle of the night?

With a resigned sigh, Kagami looked down into his drink and wondered what number whiskey he was on already. No matter, really; the count only stood to increase. It was turning out to be a pretty boring night.

 

* * *

 

The evening wore on. The earlier patrons of the bar had begun to disperse; some to the rooms upstairs, and some being hauled onto the street to paint the pavement with their stomach contents. Others had arrived; the kinds of men that Kagami didn’t trust, and the sly women who’d love them for a night –but for a price. He didn’t trust them either and turned down their offers, not falling for their batting eyes and coy whispers. It wasn’t their soft touch he was interested in.

But he humoured them; mostly because tonight, no one else was approaching the bar for anything more than a drink. There were a few of them there; apparently undeterred by his refusal to accept their propositions –and Alex was snickering lightly to herself down the other end of the bar.

Distantly, Kagami heard the creaky door to the bar swing open as he set about preparing a set of cocktails for the three woman currently loitering at the bar hoping for free drinks.

“There you are, ladies,” he chuckled, sliding the finished drinks across the bar and pouring himself another, “ _Last_ free one, you hear me?”

“That’s what you said last time,” one of them tittered, fingers pressed almost demurely to her mouth. But her sly eyes betrayed her, and he knew very well that she was in no way as timid as she seemed to be trying to appear. Kagami smirked, shrugging noncommittally, and taking a quick stock of who else was in the bar – he could’ve sworn he’d just heard the door.

The bar’s smoky red-tainted haze was shifting. From within it, Kagami could see a shadow emerging, the fog parting for the figure as though shrinking away. Even through the veil, Kagami could tell it was a man; a tall, slim man in a suit far too nice to be seen this side of midnight. As the soft thud of approaching footsteps grew heavier, the woman turned to see the man’s form breaking through the smoke. And they stared.

Kagami stared with them.

Sauntering towards the bar was a man in a completely different league from the other scruffy miscreants still lingering around the edge of the room. He was clean-shaven and tanned –skin a dusky red in the soft light, and had hair so dark it was almost blue, immaculately parted to one side.

One of the woman purred, and Kagami almost followed suit as the man approached them, practically oozing with confidence.

In a few, fluid steps, he came to rest at the bar, the young women automatically shifting aside to allow him into their midst.

“Evening,” he remarked, his voice a thick, deep purr that made Kagami’s skin prickle.

“Morning,” Kagami corrected, mimicking the man’s almost disinterested tone. Looking up, he locked gazes with the newcomer; drinking in that handsome face and noting the jaded downturn of the man’s lips. There was something in the man’s expression that made his pulse begin to race in a way that he hadn’t experienced in quite some time…because though his hooded blue eyes presented disinterest, Kagami could feel something intense hidden in his gaze.

…Something intense, confident, and very exciting. Instantly intrigued, and more than a touch wary, Kagami licked his lips.

“Tch…” the man rumbled, eyes locking with Kagami’s for one thrilling, electric moment before ever-so-slowly roving down the redhead’s face and torso. Almost with exaggerated casualness, he turned to one of the women and gave her much the same treatment; gaze trailing from her face down her body and then back up again. With lips turning up in a seductive smirk he invitingly inclined his head towards one of the booths. The young woman licked her lips in approval, lightly plucking her cocktail from the bar and slinking away, hips swaying teasingly. All it took way a slight raise of an eyebrow to send the other two women scurrying after her, whispering and flinging sultry looks back at him.

Kagami sighed, almost in resignation, and not without a touch of disappointment, but that was when the man turned that gaze back to him. 

There was a predatory smirk set in place as their eyes met again; the sleepiness gone from those piercing blue eyes as he leaned casually on the bar. Kagami quirked an eyebrow at him, almost in disinterest, as though unbothered by that calculating stare. For a long moment, he fought to keep his body relaxed; something about the man's heavy gaze making him want to both tense and melt.  

“What can I get you?” he inquired, not giving away anything with his tone. The man’s eyes dropped to the glass held in his hand and then flicked back up to his face.

“Single malt whiskey,” he ordered, and again, that voice sent a shiver through the redhead. This man standing across the bar…everything about him exuded an aura of power. And something about that aura was undeniably enticing. Unshaken, Kagami swiftly set a new glass down between them, filling it for the man, and refilling his own. The women were ogling the stranger’s back, but he was paying them no mind; instead peering out at the bartender through lidded eyes. He seemed relaxed, despite the dingy scene, but the intensity of that gaze told a different story. 

And in this moment, that heated stare was focused not on the women he'd greeted, but instead, directly on Kagami. 

Wondering at what game this man was playing, and if he was perhaps, _interested_ , Kagami broke away from the heavy eye contact and let his eyes wander, to leave no doubt in the man’s mind that he was thoroughly checking him out. They trailed down the man’s jaw and tanned throat, eyeing the way his dress shirt was casually unbuttoned to reveal an equally tanned, flawless chest. Suggestively raising an eyebrow, he met his gaze once more, feigning unphased with what he saw, though it was much the contrary.

The man’s smirk seemed to widen, as though pleased with Kagami’s indifference, and he took a sip of his drink; unbothered by the burn of cheap whiskey.

“Looks like you’ve got an interesting night ahead of you,” Kagami remarked, almost conversationally, nodding over to the three girls in the booth waiting for him. The man paused, licking his lips and surveying him unblinkingly, before a wicked, almost _pleased_  glint appeared in his eyes.

“…Indeed,” he rumbled, smirking past his glass, “…But who doesn’t need a bit of entertainment now and then?”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Kagami replied lightly, though his own gaze was slowly growing anything but innocent the longer that man watched him. He loomed a little closer, glass placed down beside him as Kagami nonchalantly leaned on the bar, gazing up with lidded eyes. The air felt heavy, and warm, and the thin smoke from his cigarette drifted up between them. 

Without breaking eye contact, the stranger tugged a cigarette from his coat pocket and held it loosely between two fingers.

“Lighter?” he inquired simply. Amused, intrigued and never having enjoyed feeling so much like prey, Kagami slowly tugged his lighter from his pocket. For a moment, he contemplated simply handing it to him, as common courtesy dictated, but then he decided to play a little.

He struck the lighter; the flame sparking up between them with a soft click. Almost slyly, Kagami cocked an eyebrow towards the man, as though this was some challenge. Completely undeterred, that handsome, devilish smirk widened as the stranger tucked the cigarette between his lips and leaned forwards. 

In the frail light, he was even more tempting; his bronze skin glowing and the flame revealing the suggestive gleam in his eyes. There was that look of predation, and he barely managed to repress an arousal shiver. He wondered if he was meant to be afraid, and then smirked at the thought. There weren't many men he was afraid of. 

He felt more tempted than afraid. 

One tanned hand reached up and took Kagami’s; long, deft fingers curling around both hand and lighter, and tugging both towards him. Kagami’s lips parted unconsciously, tongue running along the tips of his teeth as he acknowledged the unnecessary touch of the other man; his pulse quickening. He was staring right back too; head bent and tip of the cigarette engulfed in flame, but those blue eyes were still glinting at him; daring him to withdraw -as though this was the most wicked of games. But Kagami didn't pull back; didn't allow himself to flinch, or fold into those heated pools of blue eyeing him with all the wile of a predator. He might perhaps want to get caught, but where was the fun in an easy chase?

Cigarette lit and smoke wafted from between his parted lips, the man pulled back, ever so slowly; his thumb pushing Kagami’s own aside and extinguishing the flame in an instant. 

Inhaling deeply with an approving sigh as he removed his hand, the handsome man surveyed Kagami again, head tilting and eyes roving across his face and body once more.

“You look bored,” he commented, as though he merely meant to strike up a conversation –but Kagami heard it, underneath the words; heard the thinly veiled offer to relieve his apparent boredom. And _god_ did that sound inviting –this man; this smooth, undeniably desirable man; he was the sinful kind of distraction that Kagami was craving.

“You stole my company,” he retorted simply, his words scathing, but his expression clearly saying ‘ _you’ll have to do better than that_ ’.

“Oh? Did I?” Oh, he played seductively innocent so very well. “I’ll buy you a drink, and we’ll call it even, shall we?” Kagami had been prepared for that line, and simply held up his still relatively full whiskey.

“I have a drink.”

“…Something else, then?” again, that deep, velvet voice was full of innuendo and the lure of temptation. But Kagami hadn’t felt this kind of thrill; this kind of tension, in far too long, and perhaps he was flirting with danger, but he didn’t care.

“Hmm…” he mused, taking a long drag on his cigarette and making a wonderful show of pondering over just how this very, _very_ attractive stranger could possibly repay him for depriving him of human contact. Almost _chuckling_ , and dripping with overconfidence, the man boldly leaned forwards, chin tipped and lidded eyes glinting with perhaps the beginnings of desire. He liked this game too, it seemed.

Slowly tugging his cigarette from between his lips, Kagami lifted his chin, the other man as casual as anything despite how their faces were slowly inching closer.

Coolly meeting his heated gaze, he parted his lips and unflinchingly blew a thin stream of smoke directly into the stranger’s face. Without cringing; without even blinking, the other man’s own lips split and drank in the bittersweet haze; hooded eyes almost seemed amused by Kagami’s mocking rejection. Almost seeming to savour the taste of smoke, he let out a thick rumble; like some deep-throated purr, and for a moment, Kagami felt his entire body tense and then quiver. 

“…They’re waiting for you,” the redhead remarked as innocently as his suddenly deepening voice allowed, pulling back slightly and not failing to notice the wicked curl to the other man’s lips. He pushed the blue-haired stranger’s barely-touched drink across the bar to serve as a reminder, and felt those fingers slide enticingly against his own once more. This time it was him who let out the deep murmur -so soft that he hoped it had gone unnoticed. 

It hadn't.

“Care to join us?” if it was possible, the man’s voice had dropped even lower, and Kagami’s breath hitched unbidden, withdrawing his hands as subtly as he could. Oh, that man’s voice, and his face, and his very aura were doing terrible, wonderful things to him.

“I’m working,” Kagami replied teasingly, making a very, very poor excuse, because he was very obviously not working, and barely needed, it seemed. He shrugged, turning away casually, and sighing rather dramatically.

“Besides,” he added, deciding that if he was going to play, he might as well be obvious about it. He glanced at the man from the corner of his eye, his tongue lightly tracing the edge of his top lip as he let his own searing gaze drag across that handsome figure once more, “…They’re not my type.”

Was it him, or did the other man’s eyes suddenly seem more… _hungry_?

Plucking the cigarette from his mouth and holding it loosely between two fingers, the stranger adjusted his drink, leaning in just for a moment; eyes fixed on the redhead’s bare throat. When he spoke, it was in that low, molten voice that dripped with the promise of pleasure –a voice that made heat begin to course through Kagami’s body.

“…Me neither.”

On that note, smirking to himself and leaving the red-haired bartender puffing out hot air, that confident son of bitch turned and headed back towards the girls he had earlier sent to one of the red booths across the hazy floor.

Kagami watched him leave, eyes narrowing and resisting the urge to purr approvingly. His fingers were burning where their skin had connected, and he knew that there was lust boiling up into his gaze. He’d thought that he was in relative control of his pent-up frustration, but it seemed that he was dead wrong.

* * *

 

The patrons of the bar were beginning to thin out once more. A low, not necessarily innocent murmur was filling the bar, whispers shifting much like the smoke that tainted the air. It felt as though the jukebox was broken; playing the same songs over and over, and Kagami felt as though he'd been trying to wash those damn glasses for a lifetime. To avoid questions from Alex, he'd put on a show of cleaning the bar, when in reality, it was taking every ounce of his strength not to look up and search out that handsome face within the gloom. 

Finally, when it seemed as though the glasses he'd been pretending to wash were refusing to be cleaned, and his libido angrily cursing him angrily for stamping on it, he folded, and glanced up -just... _curious._

He found him immediately, despite the soft light and the veil of smoke that so oft obscured faces into shadows. 

There he was,  _that man_ , lounging casually in a booth; a woman to either side of him, both fawning yet playing coy. That shiver of jealousy shot through Kagami, just briefly, until, through that shifting red haze, he spied sly blue eyes staring back at him; just watching.  _Waiting_ , even. He should’ve looked away; _wanted_ to look away –at least, that was what he told himself. But there were was something alluring about the guy; and his increasingly alcohol-clouded mind was whispering wicked things to him.

It was murmuring of pleasure and the release that he so desired; reminding him of the pulsing heat of another man’s touch; goading him into temptation and into a night of escape from the world.  _What's the harm?_ It said.  _One night. It's what you want, after all, isn't it?_

Unable to tear his eyes away, he watched, transfixed, as one of the young women slyly began to unbutton the man’s shirt. A second leaned in, lightly kissing a trail up that tanned throat, nose seductively brushing against his chin. His eyes as lidded as hers, he ran his cheek against the soft skin of her jaw before fiercely leaning in and kissing her passionately. Her pale arms flew to his neck, tugging him close, and one of his curled tightly around her as his tongue dove between parted lips; mouth pressing against hers with lustful force. The other girl, ignoring their ferocious lip-locking, pressed her own lips to the man’s chest, kissing coyly down his body.

And yet, his eyes never broke away from Kagami’s.

The redhead’s breath hitched, and then again, desire igniting in his system as he stared. That man’s tongue might be down some woman's throat, but his attention was fixed on _him_. With each movement; each gasp of the girl, Kagami found himself imagining that she was him instead. How would those lips feel on his? How would those hands feel gripping tight into his flesh? How would that perfect body feel pressed flush against his own?

One of his hands curled tightly into a fist against the bar as that man tore his lips away from the girl's and began harshly kissing down her neck, smirking in between breaths in that heated, daring way that had Kagami restraining the urge to lick his lips.

Warmth was surging southwards at the display –and it _was_ display; this much, he could tell; because one of the man’s hands was creeping seductively down his own chest, sliding his shirt open and baring his skin for Kagami’s viewing pleasure. Taunting him. Tempting him. Seducing him. 

“Alex?” Kagami called, as loudly as he dared, his voice sounding hoarser than he’d intended. Unable to bear the sight of such tantalising preening, he gritted his teeth and turned away, lest he have to escape the bathroom too soon. Oh, he was tormenting himself, playing this game.

“Taiga?” she queried as he passed her.

“I changed my mind.” Without further explanation, he slunk out from behind the bar, drink in hand, and oh-so-casually –as if he had all the time in the world, and was unaware of the predatory pair of eyes latched onto him –headed for the empty pool table.

It was lighter here; the flickering lamp hanging above the table piercing through the smoky veil considerably better than those lining the walls. Nonchalantly, he started setting up a game, picking his favourite cue; meticulously placing the balls in their correct arrangement.

Venturing towards the other end of the table, he eyed up the white as he lowered down to break. He paused a moment to allow his vision to settle; the combination of alcohol and smoke toying with his eyes. Despite this, however, he didn’t miss the tall, dark shape that slowly sauntered past opposite him. From the corner of his eye, he spied a tanned finger illuminated by the low field of the dangling lamp, lightly running along the lip of the table before vanishing off into the gloom again.

In a swift movement and with a loud _crack_ , the billiard balls were rolling in all directions across the table. Kagami noted, rather pleased with himself, that his break had sunk the number 10.

In the background, there was that familiar clink of a coin landing inside the jukebox. Wandering around the table, he listened to the tapping as whoever was at the jukebox –he had a fair idea who –searched for their song.

A few moments later, as he began to line up his next shot, the previous song ended abruptly and the new one crackled into life. 

It was some sleek, jazzy number –smooth and highlighted with the rhythmic snap of the singer’s fingers. The song filled the bar, casting the entire room under a sultry, steaming spell, and Kagami shivered as his cue met white with a satisfying crack.

Still bent low over the table, he nodded as another ball tumbled down into one of the holes, and heard someone coming up behind him. He sidled around the corner slightly, already lining up his next shot when a tanned hand firmly planted itself beside him.

Resisting the urge to smirk, Kagami simply let his eyes glide across to acknowledge the newcomer. He wasn’t surprised to see that handsome stranger standing there, looking down at him with his own smug smirk set in place.

“…I thought you were working,” he drawled, leaning heavily on the table _just so_ ; his flawless neck revealed enticingly.

“I finished my shift,” Kagami replied smoothly, making a great show of trying to find _just_ the right angle to take a shot at.

“ –And you decided to stick around?” the man sounded almost _amused_ by this little game they were playing. This time, Kagami _did_ smirk wickedly, deftly sinking a third ball with an exceptional shot. He straightened up, looking the other man in the eyes briefly.

“…I needed some... _entertainment_ ,” he shrugged simply, sidling past him; eyes flicking from his lips to his eyes and then back again. He took his next shot too fast and botched it. No sooner had a curse left his throat, than the stranger was in his personal space, fingers prying the cue from his hands. Kagami shivered as he felt a hot breath ghost against his jaw; the tip of a nose brushing teasingly against his ear.

“Is that so?” that low voice murmured, almost playfully; words reverberating through Kagami’s ears and sending a jolt of arousal through his body. He almost arched into the heat of the other man’s form, they were so close, but before he got the chance, they were parted again; blue eyes glinting up at him from further down the table. 

 

* * *

 

The game wore on, and Kagami pushed his self-control to the limit. That man knew _exactly_ what he was doing to him; it was in the teasing way he would brush a hand against his side as he passed; the puff of breath against his neck; the way he would stand –shirt draped open and shamelessly revealing a pert, dark nipple. The alcohol he’d consumed was catching up to Kagami; fogging his mind. With each searing touch; with each glimpse of the hunger in that man’s eyes, he wanted him more. Heat was rising in the bar; fuelled by the sensual jazz still rumbling from the jukebox, and the undeniable tension radiating between the pair of men. 

Teasingly, Kagami leaned down to take a shot, chin practically pressed to the table. Almost invitingly, he languidly jutted out his hips; pants taut against his skin and clinging in all the right places. Unabashedly, he arched his back; goading his opponent with a sly smile; only to find that those blue eyes, usually so fixated on his face…had wandered elsewhere. 

Straightening up very slowly, Kagami took a step towards the other man, seeing him lick his lips and feeling the tension between them magnify with every inch he advanced. He could practically feel the heat pulsing between them when they stood toe to toe, and he knew his body showed it. His cheeks felt warm and his pulse was racing, and his eyes glimmered with unbridled _want_. Almost defiantly, he glared up into those knowing, lust-filled eyes, wondering if this man; this bastard who was teasing back as good as he got, knew exactly what Kagami wanted.

Did he know that right now, the redhead wanted their mouths to be warring, their bodies to be joining? Did he know how _badly_ Kagami needed an outlet for all this frustration –sexual or otherwise? Could he tell that rather than properly using that pool table right now, he wanted to be roughly bent over it and fucked against it?

Licking his upper lip nice and slow, the stranger raised a hand, and almost intimately caressed the edge of Kagami’s lip with the pad of his thumb. The redhead didn’t move; didn’t protest –just kept that eye contact that made him practically quiver in anticipation.

And then that wicked, teasing mouth curled up into a smug grin, as two fingers plucked Kagami’s cigarette from between his lips. With exaggerated slowness and an air of superiority, he raised the burning stub to his own mouth and casually took a deep drag.

 _Oh yes, the bastard fucking knew_.

“…I’ll be back in a minute,” Kagami muttered, trying to keep from showing his annoyance. Teasing and playing was all well and good, but they both knew they wanted to win in the end. Without bothering to snatch back his cigarette lest he appear petty, he made a beeline for the bathroom, flinging only a slight glance back over his shoulder as he did so.

For a long moment, he just stood there, staring at himself in the grubby mirror and trying to will his body to calm down. It had been such a long time since…since anything –he’d forgotten what this felt like; this drunken, shameless lust; the hope that the night was going to end in a good time for both parties.

He was stupid to have played this damn game. He wanted it, but that didn’t count for shit unless the asshole out by the pool table was willing to step up to the plate, as it were. Oh yes, he’d _thoroughly_ enjoyed himself playing hard to get…but that other man –he was definitely better. Further frustration, though, was not what he’d planned on.

Was it really so wrong for him to want one meaningless, mind-blowing one night stand? ...Just letting go for one damn night? 

Kagami was so caught up in organising his hazy thoughts that he didn’t hear the bathroom door open. It was only when he felt the heat of a warm body hovering over his bowed back that he realised he had company.

“Sulking, are we?” that delicious, deep voice practically moaned in his ear; lips ghosting against his skin. Kagami’s hands tightened their grip on the sink as he glanced up in the mirror and saw _that man_ joining his own reflection. Quickly forcing back the surprise in his expression, he straightened slightly, pushing his hips back _just so_ and finding contact. This time, however, there was no teasing retreat.  

“Not at all,” he murmured, twisting his head to look the other man in the eye, their faces so close now that the tip of their noses brushed. He’d ditched the cigarette, but his breath smelled of smoke and Kagami was just itching for a taste. He shifted again, noting the way that the other man’s hands had planted onto the sink either side of his as though to pin him there, and also feeling a pair of hips press neatly against his ass. He let out a rumble of approval; eyelids falling to half-mast.

“Good…” the man hissed, lips ghosting so close, and yet still teasing; still refusing to close the gap. His eyes were hooded, as before; calculating as though assessing the lust gathering in the red eyes before him. “…You got a name?”

“…Kagami,” he growled, his voice suddenly hoarse and thick with desire; hips ever-so-slowly beginning to roll back against the pelvis pressed against him. Suddenly, with more strength than he’d expected the other man to have, he was spun and pressed up against the nearest wall with a thud; their bodies slotting against each other and a foreign knee sliding up between Kagami’s legs; grinding softly. The stranger’s hands clenched into fists against the wall, his breath quickening as he pressed his forehead to Kagami’s; animalistic eyes refusing to break that heated gaze between them. For a moment, they froze there, panting in each other's breath, and tongues twitching with anticipation. 

“Aomine.”  

Their mouths crashed together, Kagami’s hands immediately locking around this – _Aomine’s_ body and gripping his jacket tightly. A tongue plunged past his lips and drove a starving moan from the redhead as he kissed back; the heat _indescribable_. There was power and force behind those lips; a wicked tongue slicking up seductively against his own; hips grinding against his without shame; hands sliding from the wall and gripping Kagami’s ass with intent. 

His legs slipped apart, hips rolling down against the thigh pressed between them, and one of his hands flew down to clutch Aomine’s firm ass, urging him to grind harder. Wave after wave of arousal was flooding through his system, and he _needed_ this. The hands on his ass tugged; guiding his hips forwards, fingers kneading into his flesh with with savage desire. 

The lips on his were aggressive and demanding, and Kagami relished it; relished the way his back slid and slammed against the dirty wall without restraint; revelled in the knowledge that this man could _definitely_ fuck him into that blissful oblivion.

Aomine broke free from their kiss with a gasp, giving Kagami only a moment of blessed air before swooping down to claim his neck; sucking hard and biting fiercely, though the redhead couldn’t care less. Even the ache of teeth tugging at his skin made him moan, and he threw back his head to grant him better access. Nimble tanned fingers started tugging his waistcoat and shirt open; a hand slipping inside as soon as it was able, and catching against one of his nipples; tweaking it sharply.

“Ahn!” Kagami moaned, chest arching towards the other man and feeling his pants becoming a little tight around his crotch. Aomine’s hips didn’t stop moving though; undulating against him; feeding the desire and forcing more and more blood south. Kagami’s free hand; the one not occupied with Aomine’s ass, fisted dark hair as bites and kisses trailed down his throat; each one of them burning.

Their lips met again; tongue first, devolving into a deep kiss that had Kagami practically held up by the knee rubbing ever more seductively at his groin. The contact felt too good, after so long, and he needed more.

In one swift movement, he was suddenly spun again; now-exposed chest pressed against the wall. Planting his hands, and getting the gist of what Aomine had in mind, Kagami arched his back, curving his hips invitingly towards the other man. A single hand slid between their bodies, palming up and down the length of Kagami’s crack, fingers trailing low and then rubbing up; teasing him through his clothes.

Looking back over his shoulder, Kagami found Aomine’s lips waiting for him, and kissed him again; _hard_ , grinding back against the hand running down the seam of his ass with an infuriating lack of pressure.

And then suddenly, Kagami felt Aomine’s tongue withdraw, a fingertip taking its place. Not hesitating, Kagami let the digit slide into his mouth, sucking at it and coating it with saliva. The touch on his ass vanished abruptly, and he heard the sound of his belt being tugged open. The finger pressed deeper into the damp cavern of his mouth and he moaned around it, taking it in right up to the final knuckle as his tongue roved across it. Saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth and he gazed across at Aomine again. The other man stared hungrily as the single digit worked its way in and out of the redhead’s mouth; his other hand yanking on his pants, but refusing to touch where Kagami desperately wanted him to.

He looked ravenous.

Hot kisses rained down on the back of his neck as Aomine managed to tug Kagami’s pants down just below his ass. Unable to bear it any longer, the redhead couldn't help but slink one of his hands down to his crotch and grip his hardening cock.

He felt a damp finger trail down the seam of his ass, and obligingly spreads his legs a little wider; gasping when the digit made contact with his tight entrance.

A thick, lusty moan escaped the throat of the man behind him; finger teasingly tracing the hole and pressing against it lightly; not enough to enter him. Kagami pressed his forehead against the wall in frustration; letting out a warning growl for him to _get on with it_ as his hand began stroking his cock a little faster. Aomine chuckled -a wicked, delicious sound, caressing the quivering muscles. An impatient, aroused sound escaped the redhead's throat as he ground his hips back, seeking penetration rather than this infernal teasing. But it seemed as though Aomine still wanted to play. 

"Why the rush?" he snickered, kissing the back of his sweating neck and nipping predatorily at his earlobe. "We have all night...if you last that long..." Kagami groaned, his breathing coming out in a strangled huff as he felt a clothed erection press against his inner thigh. 

"Quit your damn teasing," Kagami hissed, gritting his teeth and letting his eyes fall closed as he felt a finger sink against his entrance; only the tip lightly entering him. 

"...You're one to talk of teasing," Aomine growled, his voice feral but not displeased. His tongue trailed against the shell of Kagami's ear; letting out a dusky moan that made Kagami's cock throb heatedly in his own hand. He tried to fling a glare back over his shoulder, but was halted by the burning touch of a cheek pressed against his own. He could feel Aomine's hot breath brushing against him; could hear the way his own throat betrayed him with soft hisses and moans. 

And as soon as that finger slipped inside him, Kagami folded to that irresistible heat. 

Kagami’s throat expelled a deep rumble as he felt Aomine’s digit pushing in, and then slide out again, rubbing up inside him. He ground back, urging him for more, and let out a gasp as that finger suddenly slammed in deep; toying with his inner walls before beginning to thrust up into him.  _Finally_. 

The single, long finger; definitely not as thick as he wanted, sank knuckle-deep inside him and he almost cursed with how, even with something entering him, he was still being teased. It wasn't enough -it wasn't nearly enough for him. He wanted to feel the burn of his ass opening for something  _thick_ ; something hot; something to fill him and drive him over the edge. Despite that, that finger thrust again, driving hard into him and setting up a rough, fast rhythm that he couldn't help but moan from. 

Lips descended on his neck again; Aomine’s eyes seeming to drink in the sight of Kagami panting up against the wall; jaw hanging slack as he stroked himself and pressed his ass back against the finger penetrating him. Through lust-lidded eyes, the redhead managed to lock their gazes, a gruff moan escaping his lips.

“…Upstairs,” he growled in a breathless pant as the other man took mercy on him and wrapped his dark hand over Kagami’s; the pair of them working at the redhead’s erection. “N-Now.” Aomine kissed him harshly again; swallowing his breaths and moaning deep and long into his mouth. Their teeth clacked together, and the lips upon his were brutal, but Kagami didn't care.

“If you insist,” Aomine purred, yanking his finger out from the redhead’s ass and allowing him room to hurriedly yank up his pants. As soon as all required areas were covered, though, he dragged him in close and kissed him with bruising force; nipping at his lips, and eyes narrowing into some strange, challenging stare.

“Entertain me, _Kagami_ …”

 

* * *

 

Loud moans filled the stairwell, accompanied by thud after thud as Kagami found himself pinned against wall after wall; Aomine’s lips tearing at his like a man possessed. Steaming kisses trailed down Kagami's throat as he tugged at the last buttons of Aomine's shirt, yanking it open and sliding his arms around the other man's lithe, lean waist. His skin was soft and by god were those muscles toned underneath his touch. Nails digging in, Kagami dragged him in, their taut abdomens pressing together and hips undulating against one another. 

With a display of force, Kagami pushed off the wall, slamming Aomine against the one opposite and kissing him deep and with hunger. It was growing messier; more needy, but that didn't matter. Aomine's hands were in his hair, yanking and gripping and sliding through the red locks with passion, and hot lips were accepting every movement of Kagami's.

It was lucky that the room Alex kept reserved for him was close to the top, and it took only a few moments to disentangle themselves enough to crash into the small room and slam the door shut behind them.

No sooner were they alone, did Kagami tear his tie off; Aomine’s hands aiding him in dragging his shirt off and depositing it to the floor. Those hands skated up and down the redhead’s firm, sculpted back, nails leaving softly stinging trails on his skin. He took a moment to shrug off his jacket, but before he got the chance to remove the shirt with it, it became very, very obvious that Kagami was more concerned with removing his pants. 

He fumbled with the belt for a moment, the pair of them staggering towards the bed; lips locking messily and trying to kick their shoes off. Aomine landed on the bed first, once so-perfect hair flopping sexily to one side of his face. With a little bit of help, Kagami managed to tug the other man’s pants off, leaving him lying there on the bed, naked but for his strewn-open dress shirt; aroused and looking at him rather expectantly. A thin eyebrow was quirked in a challenge, chiselled abdomen rippling with repressed power as one of Aomine's hands slid down and seductively rubbed his thumb against the tip of his erection. Kagami couldn't repress a shiver of anticipation; tongue tracing the edges of his lips. He watched as Aomine's hand slowly, almost unhurriedly, fisted his cock, but those blue eyes never left his form. They roved across him; eyeing with apparent pleasure, the edges and fined toned muscles of Kagami's bare chest, and the bulge forming in his pants. 

This Aomine guy might be the one naked and exposed right now, but Kagami still felt like he was equally prey as he was predator, and that made for a nice change.

Unashamed, he unzipped his pants again, and slid them down his hips; slowly –enticingly; payback for Aomine playing the teasing bastard downstairs. He eyed the way a pink tongue traced the length of the other man’s lips as his pants slid to his knees, his erection fully exposed and presenting quite the nice view.

Completely naked, and kicking his pants aside, Kagami clambered up onto the bed; the old thing creaking from the weight of the two of them. The tanned man beneath him shuffled back towards the head of the bed as the redhead straddled him, crawling up along his body to kiss him again –deep and slow this time. His hands planted into the pillow behind Aomine's head and used his leverage to dominate the kiss; a steaming, sensual kiss, pressing his tongue deep between eager lips. As Kagami began to roll his hips, their thick erections ground together, and both men let out throaty groans of approval. 

A hand gripped Kagami's hair; the other coursing down his body to grip his bare ass tightly. The feel of his skin against him felt even better than Kagami remembered it being –this was hot; this was heavy; this was…something _magnetic;_ something that urged his body to undulate without abandon with every sweep of his tongue. 

“Mmmm…Aomine…” Kagami moaned, his lightly tanned chest brushing against the darker. His own eyes were not without fire –for some reason he felt a sense of triumph having this man under him, and he was breathing heavily with anticipation of what was to come. The hands on his bare ass were guiding him, pressing his body more heatedly against Aomine's; betraying the other man's need for him too. Smirking to himself, and glancing briefly up into smoldering eyes, he began kissing a searing trail down the other man’s tanned throat; nipping lightly at one of his nipples before descending lower.

This man’s body was _perfect_. His tanned chest was toned; abdomen sculpted and defined to the same level as Kagami’s own. And his cock…

Kagami’s lips pressed against the tip of the erection presented to him, tongue lewdly slipping from his mouth and tracing the head; red eyes glinting up at Aomine. Slowly, his mouth wrapped around the thick erection and he began to sink down on it; tongue slicking along the length as he descended. One of his hands pumped the base –unable to fit it all without gagging –as he began bobbing his head; hollowing his cheeks and his lips stretched wide. 

Slowly, Aomine’s hips began to buck up, his brows creasing into an expression of pleasure as Kagami’s mouth and hand worked at his erection. His hand fisted the mop of red hair bobbing at his crotch, pushing him down further –the head of his cock threatening to make him gag. Kagami's free hand gripped his thigh warningly, relishing the thick raw muscle beneath his fingers. 

“Yes…” Aomine hissed, a low groan joining the wet sounds from his crotch. His abdomen was tense with the strain of not rabidly fucking Kagami’s face, but his expression…that was something…

…Something the redhead had never seen before.

It was something dark; something wicked –something smug and something undeniably dangerous. His mouth was curled in that devilish way, almost _excited_ ; eyes narrowed but glinting with some sly anticipation. He seemed very pleased. But despite that look, Kagami didn’t pull back; instead sucking hard and moaning around the hot flesh filling his mouth.

There wasn’t a lot that he was afraid of.

Suddenly, Aomine yanked him off his cock, and saliva dripped down the redhead’s chin again as he made his way back up the bed again; making sure that their bodies connected in tantalising brushes. One-handed, he tugged open the bedside drawer and fished in it for the lube that he knew Alex kept stocked in each room…just in case.

It didn’t take long before three of Aomine’s slick digits were slamming up into Kagami; the redhead gripping the headboard tightly as he rode those fingers; rolling and grinding his hips and groaning whenever they tugged his entrance wider. As he ground his hips back, he watched the expression of the man beneath him; saw that wicked, wicked look of blatant arousal and something darker. White heat shot through him all of a sudden, and he flung his head back in silent pleasure; grinding harder only for the bastard to shift the angle of his fingers. 

“Nngh…” he grunted, head hanging down again and cheeks hot from alcohol and lust. “Aomine…I need…fuck…now…” Aomine just forcefully thrust his fingers up into him again and he arched with a throaty moan; automatically pressing his hips back and almost cursing when it wasn’t quite enough. To his great relief though, a few moments later, his ass was empty again as Aomine withdrew his fingers and tore open a condom. 

Nothing could compare to the sweet burn he felt as he sank down on that thick cock. Leaning down and pressing a hot kiss against Aomine, he felt his entrance widening; stretching to accommodate the length slowly filling him. His breath quickened again; gasping out a moan as he felt Aomine’s hands grip his ass; helping him impale himself further. He shifted in the other man's lap, groaning and grunting and huffing with the effort of taking his entire cock in. Sober him might have thought this through. Drunk, escaping him, however, had different plans -that Kagami; the Kagami he wanted to be for one night -he wanted to take him all; wanted Aomine deep inside him. 

Sweating from the strain and cringing at the welcome pain, Kagami rose up again and then sank, savouring the way he could feel the cock within him throb heatedly. His ass clenched as though satisfied with the intrusion, and he ground his hips down teasingly. Aomine let out a low groan, hands sliding down his sides and fingers digging into his hips.

Fists clenched into Aomine’s shirt, Kagami started riding him slowly; taking a moment to adjust. 

It really had been too long. 

Why hadn't he done this sooner? 

He rose up slowly; feeling Aomine's erection slip out of his body, only to suddenly impale himself again as he slammed himself back down. A strangled gasp escaped his lips as he repeated the motion again, and again; letting out breathy hisses whenever Aomine's cock slid down to the tip, and then moaning when he slammed himself back down. And then, suddenly, as he moved to bring Aomine back inside him once more, the man beneath him thrust up sharply, and Kagami's body shuddered with the force; the bed creaking in protest. 

Without giving the redhead to recover from the sudden thrust, Aomine's lips curled up into a sly smirk, and his grip tightened on his waist. It was all Kagami could to do suddenly grab the headboard of the bed, as Aomine buried his cock deep inside him; bringing the redhead's hips down against him with a hard slap. From there, it was all that Kagami could do to stay in the saddle. 

Whoever this Aomine was, he was relentless; harshly tugging the redhead off his cock before slamming him back down again. Kagami worked with him; matching his pace and rolling his hips as he felt himself being speared over and over again; his insides burning with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

It felt too good. 

It felt too good to feel Aomine's cock completely leave his body, only to be penetrated again to the hilt almost instantly. It felt good to be left feeling almost unbearably empty for just a moment, only to be filled beyond capacity again. Spots clouded his vision for a moment as that pulsing cock pressed against his prostate, and his body shook with spasms of pleasure. Aomine seemed to notice this, planting his feet down into the bed and thrusting up against him again. A sharp moan burst forth from the redhead's throat as heat and burning pleasure began spreading through his system. His hips worked harder now; desperately seeking to take him deeper.

It was rough, raw ferocity that had taken over Aomine, it seemed; his face curled into that of a starving beast, and his lips curled up in a borderline aggressive snarl. And yet, there was still some strange, dark look of elation in his eyes that seemed out of place in this animalistic activity. 

Kagami could feel reason leaving him; abandoning that, and all that bothered him in the sober world -abandoning it all, in favour of lust and the overwhelming pleasure this stranger was bringing him. Their bodies connecting almost violently; their mouths clashing and breaths mingling in heated pants -right now, that was all that mattered. 

"Nghh! A-Aomine..." Kagami moaned, barely able to hear himself now over the sound of the bed whining in protest and the heavy slaps of Aomine's hips pounding up into his ass. "Y-Yes...Oh fuck...." A string of curses left his lips as he felt Aomine's hips speed up; the friction inside him building with the pleasure. His knuckles on the headboard were turning white; sweat rolling down his back. Aomine's fringe was plastered to his forehead; his chest heaving as he too began to hurtle towards orgasm. Determined to not be fucked like a limp sack, Kagami pushed himself off the wall, fisting his aching, weeping erection and stroking it as he rode the other man with renewed vigour; his body quivering with every brush against his prostate. 

Aomine's hands slipped from his hips to claw at his ass; rolling them down harshly onto his cock at a sharp angle and causing white to flash before Kagami's eyes again; brighter and more intense than before. 

"You like it like this?" Aomine dared to ask; his voice thick and heavy with lust, "...You like it rough, Ka -" He paused, brow furrowing slightly. "Ka...What was -" 

"Kagami," he growled aggressively, stroking his cock a little faster and his breath hitching as Aomine's hands tightened on his ass, "...My name's  _Kagami;_ asshole." That smirk was back in full force again, apparently pleased with the way the redhead's voice was hoarse and breathless from moaning. 

" _Kagami_ ," he crooned, and at the sound of his voice said, dripping with such lust, glee and raw hunger, Kagami's body was wracked with shudders and he could've sworn he nearly came just then. "...You like it  _rough_ , _K_ _agami_? You like it when I _fuck_ you?" As if to reiterate his question, he dug his nails into the skin of the small of Kagami's back, hips pounding up harder and faster than before -something Kagami hadn't thought possible. 

" _Yesss_ ," he moaned, long and loud, body arching into the stinging of nail gouges as Aomine's fingers scrabbled at his skin; the pleasure rising between them even faster. "Oh fuck...fuck,  _Aomine..._ " The bed creaked; smacking against the wall and causing the floorboards to groan, and Kagami groaned with them -his hips already aching and his ass clenching and twitching around Aomine's pulsing cock. The man beneath him grunted; hips driving up and rhythm suddenly growing erratic; slamming up into Kagami's prostate with the need to drive him to release first. 

Kagami's free hand dropped, gripping at Aomine's hair; sticky from gel and sweat, his other working furiously at his cock; so close -the blinding pleasure within reach. He couldn't speak; couldn't think; could barely comprehend anything other than the feeling of Aomine moving deep inside him; abusing his inner walls.  

"Yes..." he heard Aomine whisper suddenly, batting away his hand and taking up his erection in his own tanned fist; closing fingers around the hot flesh and pumping it in time with his thrusts. The foreign hand working up his length proved too much; the redhead arching his back and throwing back his head with a wild moan as pleasure course through his system and sped him over the edge into burning ecstasy. 

A few more blinding thrusts against his prostate had Kagami seeing stars; his orgasm burning white hot through his pleasure-starved system as he came in Aomine's hand in thick spurts. It was more intense than he remembered; more intense than the lonely nights alone -more intense than with anyone else he'd ever had. The breath suddenly rushed from his lungs; his ass clenching wildly and tightening around the thick intrusion impaling him. Kagami's body was wracked with tremors of pleasure, for a moment his mind completely blanking but for the acknowledgement of how fucking  _good_ he felt. 

And yet the onslaught from Aomine's cock did not cease. If anything, he grew rougher than ever; Kagami still gasping through his orgasm and trying to steady himself against the headboard. And then, even as he twitched; small jolts of pleasure shot through his system as he felt Aomine's thrusts suddenly become quick and shallow; his eyes clenching shut and a thick, velvet moan oozing from his lips. Kagami's eyes -he hadn't realised he'd closed them -fluttered open in time to see the man beneath him reach his own release. 

Aomine's back arched; his entire body tensing and then suddenly relaxing again; a euphoric look of pleasure crossing his face -just briefly -before a panting smirk was painted back on. Kagami had little time to actually acknowledge how damn  _sexy_ that man was before Aomine grabbed a handful of his hair with his cum-stained hand and dragged him down for a deep, messy kiss. 

Letting out a soft, almost-whimper, Kagami rose up on his aching knees again and let out an almost disappointed moan as he felt Aomine slip out of him. Their chests pressed together; hands coursing across each other's bodies, and the redhead couldn't repress a few, involuntary twitches as his suddenly hypersensitive, drained body responded. 

Panting, exhausted, and thoroughly sated, Kagami tumbled off the other man's body and crumpled onto the bed next to him; his lungs still struggling with breathing and his eyes growing heavy. He felt hot, sticky, and more than a little like the world was spinning violently. Dozily, he pressed a hand to his forehead; trying to will away the sudden, unwelcome effects of alcohol in the aftermath of such good sex. 

Suddenly, a tanned, handsome face appeared in his increasingly blurring line of vision. He heard Aomine chuckle in that molten way of his, and felt teeth tugging almost mockingly at his lower lip. He pursed his lips slightly, and received a smoldering kiss in return; a strong arm wrapping around his body -just for a moment, before slowly drawing away. In the dim lighting, he moved like some kind of jungle cat; fluid and deadly, and Kagami could have sworn, for a moment, that there was a gleam of anticipation in his eyes. 

Perhaps he was mistaken. 

The bedsprings whined as Aomine slunk off the bed; Kagami not concerned, mostly because his world was currently wracked with bedspins, and he hadn't been looking for a post-coital snuggle to begin with. As he rolled onto his side, he distantly heard the sound of a zipper, and then a belt buckle, and the scuffing of discarded shoes being retrieved. And then, strangely, he heard a soft snicker. 

It was that sound that made him look up; unbothered by his own nakedness, to find Aomine staring at his naked form; head cocked inquisitively, with his lips stretched into a look of a man most pleased with his work. There was that snicker again, as he headed for the door; his steps soft, and obviously tired. 

"...See you around," he murmured, as Kagami tucked an arm behind his head; watching the departure of the man he'd _just_ slept with. He didn't say anything; a combination of not knowing what to say, and his thick tongue suddenly not doing so well at forming words. And, his vision might have been playing tricks on him something awful, but just as Aomine turned to the door; just as he laid a hand on the doorknob, he saw his expression change once more. 

Maybe it was the light. Maybe it was the fact that within a few minutes, Kagami would, much to his later embarrassment, find himself passing out. But in that brief moment, he could've sworn he saw something else -something darker; the kind of danger that he knew he should be wary of. He saw those blue eyes dart to survey him again -a last time -and they narrowed; those seductive, wicked lips turning down in...what was it? He couldn't quite tell. 

But whatever it was, it also radiated that air of confidence, dominance and sleepy  _interest_ that Kagami had been so drawn to down at the bar. And it was the last thing he saw as his burnt out body and drunken consciousness gave out. 

* * *

 

For quite a substantial portion of his life, Kagami had been an early riser. That wasn't to say he was ever on time for anything -he was just a morning sort of person. 

But not this morning. No, this morning, he didn't even feel like a person at all. 

He could've sworn that his alarm had never been so loud. He was also certain that it was never quite as piercing. 

Waking up that following morning was an experience he was definitely in no rush to repeat. For starters, he'd woken up with a thudding, explosive headache -further worsened by the whining of his phone from somewhere on the floor. Then, after his head had cleared enough think a little, he'd discovered to his horror that he was completely naked; clothe strewn about the floor. It had been no surprise, but an unwelcome discovery nonetheless, that moving proved to be more than a little  _awful_. At every slight shift of his lower limbs, his lower back would ache and throb unpleasantly in protest, and he had to settle with groaning and bearing with the burning of his ass. 

To top it all off, his blaring alarm was in the pocket of his pants...which were on the floor...which required movement. 

Cursing under his breath and holding his pounding head, he managed to stand on incredibly shaky legs, and limped over to his phone. 

"Shit," he muttered flatly, trying to figure out the fastest and least painful way to gather up his clothes and somehow manage to dress himself again. And then he suddenly realised that as well as his alarm having gone off, there were about four missed calls from one of his coworkers. Oh, that could be nothing good. 

Incredibly gingerly, Kagami lowered himself back to the bed and proceeded to laboriously drag his underwear and pants back on. His skin was sticky with sweat, and he knew he must look as terrible as he felt -but staying naked and waiting for Alex to come knocking and asking after him; that was a definite no-go zone. Filled with apprehension about those missed calls, he quickly hit speed dial and pressed the phone to his ear. 

" _Kagami, it's about time, I've been trying to call you."_

"Sorry," Kagami muttered immediately, feeling completely scolded by the older man on the other end of the line, "Uh, what's up?" There was an exasperated sigh through the phone. 

" _Look, I know you were taking the late shift tonight, but it's going to have to be a double, I'm afraid."_

Kagami couldn't help but let out a morose groan at such terrible news. He felt like hell. He really did look like hell, though a shower at work, some aspirin and a decent cup of coffee would probably help fix that a little. He hung his head in despair -there was no way he could show up in yesterday's clothes...

"Another one?" he inquired, trying not to sound too hungover. Usually he didn't mind double shifts. Sometimes he enjoyed them; if they were interesting. He did like his job; he really did...but it got to be a lot to handle, and he wasn't looking forward to being on the job like this. His boss could have his head.

" _Yeah; after that botched job last night, everything's in chaos,_ " the other man grunted, obviously sounding a little bit stressed about this. 

"How are they?" Kagami asked, genuine concern for his colleagues apparent in his voice and aiding in disguising his slightly slurred words.

" _They'll be fine. That doctor at the hospital, probably not so much. You know how Takao likes to bother him whenever he gets sent to ER -which, I have to admit, is way too often for someone with eyes like him._ "

"You thinks he gets himself injured on purpose?" in all fairness, Kagami himself had wondered this a couple of times.

" _Would you put it past_ _him_? _Anyway, he says to say he's sorry he couldn't make it last night either._ "

"Uh, no problem..." Kagami muttered sheepishly, "...Getting shot's a pretty good reason for not coming out for a drink."

" _...I'm sorry too; for not coming either..."_

"It's no problem," he muttered, sighing in resignation as he fought to tug on a shirt one handed, "You can't help it if Kise leaves you with all his paperwork." There was an irritated scoff at the other end of the line.

" _Yeah well...I'm not responsible for what happens the next time he does that...Shift starts soon, by the way."_

Kagami knew that. He also knew that they were constantly under-staffed and needed. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in a nice bath, eat some greasy food and sleep off his hangover...but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. There was no alternative. 

"Kasamatsu-san?" he interrupted, before the other man could hang up the phone, "...Could you please...come pick me up? I'm...at Alex's bar." There was silence on the other end of the line for a long moment and he cringed, just feeling the inquisitive, but not prying, look that Kasamatsu was probably giving him. "Um...and if you could drop by my house and pick up some clean clothes...that'd be...great..." 

 

* * *

 

He was very, very glad that Kasamatsu was picking him up  _alone_ ; his blonde partner having already made his own way into work (probably to avoid being hit, admittedly, for leaving the older man to take care of his paperwork.) Kasamatsu, though abrasive and often rather strict on behaviour he thought was appropriate, had been rather understanding of Kagami's desire to get away from work for a little bit -they all had that urge sometimes, after all. The hangover, he wasn't quite so sympathetic about, but reassured the redhead that there was aspirin in his car. 

Descending the stairs had not been a fun time. His leg giving out and nearly sending him tumbling down the stairs had also not improved his morning. Running into a very chipper and distinctly _knowing_ Alex had been the absolute worst. 

"So how was your night?" she asked, almost as soon as he made an appearance in the bar. During the day, it seemed a little cleaner; less seedy -but still smelled like smoke and beer. It would have been an innocent question but for that light, inquisitive smile stretching from ear to ear. 

"...Fine," he replied stiffly, attempting to stalk past her towards the door -to await his ride on the curb without having to deal with any more questions. 

"Didn't sound just _fine,_ " Alex tittered innocently, and his cheeks began to heat up in embarrassment, "...Sounded much better than  _fine_ , if you ask me -" 

" -Didn't ask you!" he pointed out hurriedly, facepalming and hoping that she'd desist. There were various grey areas of memories from the night before, and actually...not many of them were unpleasant. In fact...the memories he had of last night...they were very,  _very_ good. But he wasn't going to tell Alex that -not that she needed any confirmation. He hadn't really made any attempt to swallow his voice last night, and the walls were pretty thin. 

The meddling woman definitely had more to press him about, and he knew that the next time he was there, he was destined for a grilling -hell, she might even call him later in the day under the pretense of 'checking up on him'.  Thankfully, he was saved by the impeccable timing of a horn blast from outside; signalling that Kasamatsu had arrived to take him to work. Thanking Alex, and trying to disguise his limp as best as he could, he headed for the doorway. 

The city was always grey, so there wasn't too much bright sunlight to bother his eyes. However, the shiny police cruiser parked by the curb did cast an uncomfortable glare. Grumbling in discomfort, he made his way around to the passenger door and ever so gingerly sidled into the seat. Kasamatsu Yukio, his fellow police officer, cast him a sideways glance, and his usually so stoic face cracked for a moment in the form of a cough, ill-disguising a laugh. 

"You still had a good night without us, then, I take it?" he remarked, simply quirking an eyebrow. Kagami averted his eyes and tugged his shirt up around his throat a little higher in an attempt to better conceal the hickeys dusting his skin. "Aspirin's in the glove box; your clothes are in the duffel bag. You look awful." Kagami had never been so thankful that there was at least one sensible man on the police force. He tugged open the bag at his feet as Kasamatsu pulled away from the curb and onto the road, and was relieved to find a complete, clean set of clothes waiting there for him. 

"I  _feel_ awful," he grumbled, very much thankful for the water bottle that he found tucked into the bag with his clothes. "Chief's gonna kill me, isn't she?" 

"Wouldn't put it past her," Kasamatsu chuckled, "...Though she needs you for the double, so you're probably safe for the meantime. Well, from her at least." The car sped up and Kagami focused on the water to avoid anything making its way back up, and then realised what his coworker's comment had meant. He groaned, palm meeting face in exasperation and more than a little resignation. 

"Kise's gonna ask questions, isn't he?" he muttered morosely.

"So many," Kasamatsu sounded displeased about his partner's nosy habits, but had long since resigned himself to such frivolity. Kagami knew that that was no understatement. Without a doubt, Kise was going to want to know every shred of detail; right down into the nitty-gritty and downright dirty. He shivered at the thought of recounting last night, those piercing eyes fixed in his memory, and he felt as though somehow, they were still watching him with that hungry gaze. His ass was throbbing like nothing else -inside and out, and his hips were tender and bruised from the strength in Aomine's grip. He was no mundane pencil pusher; that was for sure. The game had been exciting -filled with tension, anticipation, and the thrill of some hunt. He wasn't accustomed to being prey, and wondered how Aomine might have reacted had he not allowed himself to be caught so easily; wondered what kind of mischief it might have become had Kagami revealed that he too, could play predator. 

A shiver ran down his spine at the mere thought of that and had to turn to look out the window in case Kasamatsu read something on his face. 

"Uh...Kagami?" the other officer remarked with a small grimace, "Make sure you have a shower before anyone sees you." Kagami frowned, thinking that that was pretty obvious, in itself, and then noticed the way Kasamatsu gingerly pointed to his hair. The redhead ran a hand up through the offending patch and cringed at the realisation that there was...there was cum caked in his hair from where Aomine had gripped him with his soiled hand. 

He gritted his teeth almost apologetically. 

"...Are you going to see him again?" Kasamatsu inquired, eyes back on the road and making polite conversation. Kagami rested an elbow on the windowsill and leaned on his hand heavily, mulling over the question. In a city this big, what were the chances of running into a one night stand like that? It wasn't like he spent a great deal of time in this part of town anyway; though from the look of Aomine, he didn't belong in those streets either. 

There was that image in his mind of Aomine standing there across the bar; handsome face visible through the smoke and tanned skin dusted in red light...that smirk; those devilish eyes that both asked for and offered entertainment...that uncanny, sly look and powerful feel about him... There was something elusive about him too -and he had seen it only briefly during their encounter, and not been able to place exactly what it was...

And then there was what he had said. 

_See you around._

It hadn't sounded like a question; but then again, it was a phrase that sometimes you just said, even if you had no intention of ever seeing someone again. He hadn't left a number; hadn't given him a first name... And yet...

Ahh, wishful thinking. A one night stand was a one night stand, and there was no point in letting thoughts linger on them, lest he convince himself that it was something more than that. It was really that simple; diffusing tension, fleeing for a night, getting lost in a stranger and then leaving. And he was about to remind Kasamatsu of that, except, somehow, without quite knowing why, those weren't the words that left his mouth. 

"Hmm..." he mused, glazed eyes staring vacantly out the window as he tried to ignore the throbbing in his lower body. Despite the headache and the general aching, he felt better -he felt more relaxed and kind of...more  _alive_ than he had in a while. Aomine had had some intense energy about him, a kind of _heat_ that Kagami had never really run into like that before...and it had felt so good to just get drawn into and consumed in it.   
  
"...Who knows?" 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit different from what I'm used to, but I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment if you think I should continue, or do a sequel or something. I have some ideas, but it might be a little different from what you're expecting! Hoping to surprise you, maybe?  
> Much love  
> xx K


End file.
